Knights of the Sun and Moon
by CrisisExceed
Summary: Terry and Rock have been chosen to keep the balence of power in check through the powers of the sun and moon. Will they use this power to reveal the corruption behind this year's tournament or will it cause them to turn on each other?
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…I wish I owned it, then I wouldn't be doing this. OK…I better stop before I start ranting.

Knights of the Sun and Moon

Chapter 1

The Discovery

* * *

As he lied in bed he held his necklace up to the moonlight shining through his window. The necklace had a silver neck chain, and silver charm hung from it. The charm was a crescent moon that went almost in a complete circle and had a wolf standing on it howling. 'Lunaris' a word that came to mind as he stared at it. He closed his eyes, lowered his arm and turned over so his back was facing the window.

In another room an older man was doing the same thing. His neck chain was gold and had a gold charm. The charm had a symbol of a sun and a silhouette of a howling wolf in side. One word came to mind as he stared at it, 'Solaris'. He smiled he continued to look at it. He knew something big was about to happen.

"Unleash the power of the Solaris and Lunaris knights." Said a voice with their dreams.

Rock woke up with in a shock. He looked around and found himself in his room. He gave a sigh of relief. "Whew. Just a dream." He looked at his hand and saw the necklace in his hand. "It wasn't a dream! But what the hell is the Lunaris knight?" He got out of bed, got dressed in his regular black jeans, short sleeved shirt, and a new addition was the silver necklace that he was holding last night.

He walked into the living room and saw his older companion. The man looked to be in his mid thirties. The man wore a large brown leather jacket with a fur collar; it had a white star with the words 'Running Wild' on the back. Rock knew this as his adoptive father, Terry. "Hey Rookie!" he said. This was the same man who was holding the gold necklace; which was now around his neck.

"I'm not a rookie anymore, stop calling me that." Rock promptly responded. Rock smiled for he knew what Terry wanted. "Let me guess…start breakfast?"

"No…start breakfast now, please." Terry jokingly corrected Rock.

Rock started for the kitchen but stopped and turned around towards Terry once more. "Do you know anything about someone called, the Lunaris knight?"

Terry laughed; he was just about to ask a similar question. "I was just about to ask you about a person called, the Solaris knight."

Rock looked at Terry with bewilderment. "Did we have the same dream?" they asked each other in unison.

Terry smiled. "Well let's just forget about it, because the more we stand here and talk about it the more time passes and my breakfast gets cold."

Rock gave a friendly sock on Terry's shoulder. "As you wish your majesty."

After breakfast Rock spent most of the morning looking out the window wondering about his dream and how Terry had the same exact one. "Knights, huh?" he said looking at his necklace.

"Stop worrying." Said Terry. "What do you say we head down to the dojo and get some training in with Andy?" he suggested trying to get Rock's mind off the whole Solaris-Lunaris knight dream. Terry waited for a response from his young companion.

Rock got up off the couch. "Whatever." He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Rock's jacket was red and white with a symbol on the back as well. The symbol was a white star with black angel wings coming out from the sides of the star. He put a pair of black biker gloves and headed out the door.

Terry raised an eyebrow. "Well…he wastes no time." He said and followed Rock out the door shutting it behind him.

Rock took a deep breath as he looked out the window of the car. Terry gave a light chuckle and focused on the road he was driving on. "You still can't be sulking about how confused you are right?"

Rock shot him a death glare.

"Relax, Rookie. You'll find out what's going on sooner than you think." He gave a reassuring comment.

"I'll relax when you stop calling me Rookie." Responded Rock and gave a friendly chuckle.

"I'll stop calling you Rookie when you actually prove it to me that you're not." Terry chuckled back.

Rock turned his glare away from Terry. He looked up at the sky through the window. "Why do you always do this to me?" he asked. "Every time something good happens in my life you always bring me down like you don't want me happy. I hate you so much."

When they arrived at the dojo they were given a friendly welcome by Andy, Mai, and Joe. But the one who's was most happy to see them was Andy. He was apart of their broken family. He is Terry's younger brother but who has a little more sense when it comes to rushing into battle. Compared to his older brother he's a little subtler. Their personalities are so different that most won't believe that they're brothers.

Terry laughed as he got out of the car. "Well Andy, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before."

Andy just smiled back. "Fine, we'll settle this the old-fashion way." He responded calmly.

It was a daily routine for them. Giving brother-like comments to each other after they haven't seen each other in so long. The two of them laughed in unison.

Rock sighed and rolled his eyes, as he got his backpack full of stuff out of the trunk of the car. It was mostly full of school stuff. He also got Terry's stuff and tossed it to him. He caught it and walked inside followed by Andy, Mai, and Joe. But before walking inside he looked up at the sky once more. "Lunaris Knight, huh? Has a ring to it." He walked inside.

The dojo had a calming sense to it. It made you feel at ease once your were inside. Joe slinging his arm over his shoulder quickly interrupted Rock's thoughts. "What's got your mind eh, Rocky?"

Rock took Joe's arm off of him. "Well there was something I wanted to ask Andy, but that can wait once I'm done kicking your ass!" Rock playfully ran away from Joe going through Terry and Andy and past Master Jubei with Joe not far behind.

Mai raised an eyebrow as she watched everyone's actions. "And here we see boys in their natural habitat. It surprises me how this team makes it through."

That night after a long day of training, Mai had cooked a nice meal for everyone with the help of Rock. The five of them had a good time just exchanging comments and how their fighting skill would improve. Terry, Rock, Andy, and Joe had to work hard on their teamwork. The four plane tickets in a single invitation for the KOF were a sign that it would be another team effort. Unlike most teams theirs were different. Their team was well balanced. You had the guy who could take most a lot of beating, then you had the guy who did most of the beating, then there was the guy who used speed to dodge every attack and was still strong enough to take them down, and then there was the guy where it took a lot of effort just to catch him because he was so fast while he confused you. Each of their styles were different and it took time getting used to then when one was defeated then you'd have to adjust your style just to try and take the next one down. It was a strategy that they were trying to see if it would confuse the opponent. Some were amazed by their strategy. Another part of their strategy was to rotate between fighters and strikers. They rotate so that each one of them had their decent rest it usually went Joe first, then Rock, after that was Terry, and lastly Andy. The rotation went Power, Evasion, Defense, and then Speed so that it was hard to figure out what was going to happen next it was apart of the confusion in their strategy.

After dinner everyone relaxed while Rock as in his room doing his schoolwork. "Tch, I hate math." He complained after completing another problem of Trigonometry." Rock was currently at the age when he was in his third year of High School, a point where tension started to build because you were still one year away from graduation. He finished his homework and placed it his book. He lied on his bed and started to stare at the necklace he found. He fell asleep just thinking about the dream that had been bugging him.

Everyone else had gone to sleep now except for Terry and Andy. Terry took off his necklace and handed it to Andy. "What can you tell me about two people called the Solaris and Lunaris knights?"

Andy took the necklace and examined it for a while. "The Solaris knight, warrior of the rising sun and the Lunaris knight, warrior of the mystic moon. It is said that the powers of these knights keep balance between the powers of light and dark. The Solaris knight keeps the powers of light and order in check while the Lunaris knight keeps the powers of dark and chaos under control. It is said that the powers get passed from generation to generation depending on personality and skills. This necklace is proof that you're the Solaris knight, do you know who has the other?"

"Rock does. His necklace is similar but it has a moon symbol." Answered Terry.

"That means Rock is the Lunaris knight. I warn you though if you do not learn to accept such power and responsibility the balance will be broken. Not to mention what ever kind of corrupted power knows about this will stop at nothing to kill you guys." Andy continued explaining.

"Do you think that's why the tournament was hosted so early? To draw the knights out while their power is still fresh?"

"Probably, the more reason for us to be extra careful this year." Andy gave a big yawn.

Terry got up and stretched. "You're right bro. We should get some shut-eye. Our trips in two days and we need to catch up on our training. Night, Andy." Finished Terry as he walked to his room.

"Night Terry." As he watched Terry walk to his room he gave a look of discouragement. After Terry was completely gone he sighed. "My family is danger and I need to do something." He walked to his room as well.

That night Rock couldn't sleep. The dream of the knights kept bugging him. When he woke up the necklace that he had put on the side table started to glow. Rock stared at it with bewilderment. "Necklaces don't normally do that." He commented. But as Rock stared at the glowing necklace he started to wonder: "Why do I know what it wants?" He threw on a t-shirt and pants and pick up the necklace. He went outside.

Rock stared at the moon. He felt like it's moonlight was shining down directly on him. Then he knew. The dream was real. He was the new knight of the mystic moon. He was the new Lunaris knight. The thought sent of confusion in within his mind. How does one come about being the Lunaris knight? Are you a keeper of peace or a bringer of destruction? Rock thought about the second word, knight. A knight was one who protects the people. Until he figured out fully what it means to be the Lunaris knight, he'd just play the role of teenage fighter. Rock heard foots steps approaching; he turned around and saw who it was.

Terry put his hand on Rock's shoulders. "Hey, Rookie. You look so surprised."

"So…are we really the Solaris and Lunaris knights?" asked Rock.

"Yeah we are. I had the same thing happen to me this morning. Solar means sun and Lunar means moon, I'm wondering if our newfound powers are based off the powers of the sun and moon." Started Terry.

"Maybe it runs off the powers of light and dark. When the sun shines its light you gain extra power and when the moon is out it's dark so I'll gain extra power."

"Opposites, moon and sun, dark and light, chaos and order, you and me." Terry smiled as he looked upon the horizon. A very dim glow creped from behind the mountains in the east. "Rock, this may be our best tournament yet!" he said excitedly.

Rock looked at him and smiled back. "Let's give the tournament our new found power. The powers of the Solaris and Lunaris knights."

Terry and Rock turned around to find Andy. "You guys are the Solaris and Lunaris knights the better the reason for you guys not to go." He said. "The people who know about the power will try and kill you at every moment. Those who want control of the balance all they have to do is kill one of you and the other's useless. I know I can't stop you from entering the tournament but please try your best to be careful." Asked Andy.

Terry smiled. "Aren't we always careful."

Andy sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

Rock slung his arm over Andy's shoulder. "Relax! With you, me, Terry, and Joe as a team nothing can stop the Team Fatal Fury! Aren't I right?"

Andy gave a light smile. "Maybe…"

Ok…so this takes KOF to a different kind of story. So what happens when Terry and Rock unleash the powers of the Solaris and Lunaris knights in the tournament? Anything I can improve on? Yeah…this is a fantasy story, sort of. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	2. Dark Powers of the Mystic Moon

Knights of the Sun and Moon

Chapter 2

Dark Powers of the Mystic Moon

* * *

As they made their way to Italy, the country the tournament was being held, Terry looked at Rock who was sleeping away and it looked like nothing would wake him up. He smiled and stroked his hand through his golden blonde hair. But the smile quickly turned into a slight frown because of the responsibility he had just taken up being the Lunaris knight. He'd have to learn to harness the powers of darkness to unlock the true potential. He wondered how Rock would feel about that. Having to use the powers of evil for something he doesn't even want. Terry watched as Rock shifted and his head was now lying on Terry's shoulder.

Andy watched from across the isle. He wondered how someone so innocent has to use the powers of darkness just to keep balance in the world. If his theory were correct then they'd try anything to isolate Rock if they wanted control the balance. Ever since Terry and Rock accepted the power of being the Solaris and Lunaris knights he had gotten more worried because everyone would call all the stops to one of them. Andy was mostly worried that because of Rock's age he'd might let the power go to his head and try to become evil itself. It's happened to a lot of the Lunaris knights back then. As much he didn't want to accept it he had no choice, his family was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

Joe elbowed Andy to get is attention. "Nothing's going to happen to them." He said. Joe saw the worried look on Andy face since he first saw the necklaces around Terry and Rock's necks. He knew that it had been bugging Andy since the beginning. And it was getting worse.

"That's easy to say. But keeping them safe is a different story. Terry's not the one I'm truly concerned for, I know he can take care of himself, it's Rock. The powers of darkness are a dangerous thing. Who knows what it'll do to him, especially in his age of innocence." Andy sighed, he hated the words that just came out of his mouth.

The plane flew over the streets of Venice before landing at the airport. Rock stretched his arm and gave a big yawn. "Wow, Venice already. I must have dozed off." He said to himself. Rock smiled. It was a he felt like he was in a dream coming true coming to this place. This tournament was going to be a blast.

Terry was glad to see Rock happy and enjoying himself, as they toured the city. He was glad to see that the thought of being the Lunaris knight was gone for now. But the reality was still there and he was drowning it out with excitement of being in a dream vacation spot. Terry was so worried about Rock being the Lunaris knight that he'd forgotten that he was the Solaris knight. He wondered how one came about being the Solaris knight. But Terry didn't care right now; he was worried about Rock and how he was going to be able to control the power of the Lunaris knight.

That night at the hotel Rock was still happy that he finally got to be somewhere nice and that was very far away from Southtown. Rock fell back on his bed and took a deep breath. "Do they always treat competitors with such ritzy ness?" he asked.

Terry, who Rock would be sharing a room with, laughed. "Wow, I've never seen someone so happy in my life." He commented. Rock happiness could only make him happy. "Don't forget we still need to get to bed, we've still some training to do before the actual tournament."

Rock sat up and looked at Terry. "Yeah I know, but we certainly can't go to bed on an empty stomach. Let head down stairs and grab something to eat." Rock got up off his bed and headed towards the door. "At least I'm not cooking for once in a while." He muttered as he headed out.

Terry sighed. "So innocent now, but what about the Lunaris knight?" he walked out of the room and headed in the same direction as Rock.

They took the elevator down to the lobby floor and went to a near by restaurant to eat. After eating they decided to take a walk through Venice. Rock looked up at the moon. He knew that's where his power came from. "How do you think one comes about being the Solaris and Lunaris knights?" he asked.

"Well…" Terry started, he thought about it for a minute. "I really don't know. But don't worry. We've just discovered these powers and haven't even hit the tip of the ice burg. But I know once we learn and use these powers we'll get better and eventually we'll figure out how to be the Solaris and Lunaris knights." Deep within Terry's mind he was afraid of what would happen when Rock discovered his powers. His biggest fear was losing Rock to the powers of darkness. But he couldn't just tell Rock forget about the power of the Lunaris knight, it'd just push him more.

Rock sighed and it caught Terry's attention. "My job is to cause chaos and your job to keep order. Would we eventually have to fight?"

The expression on Rock face told Terry that he had been thinking about it a lot recently. It seemed Rock was worried about the powers of darkness and the Lunaris knight. Did Rock not want the powers of darkness? Was he afraid? Terry wondered would he think the same if he was the Lunaris knight instead of Rock? No…he didn't care what has happened, happened and you couldn't change the past. Rock was to inherit the powers of darkness. The question was now would he accept it and become evil or deny it and fight it back. If he had raised Rock right he'd make the right decision. The powers of darkness would not consume his son even if it meant giving up his power as the Solaris knight. "Even if we have to I won't. I won't fight my own son." Said Terry.

"But I don't want to lose my sanity out to darkness, and that's what scares me."

"Are you that afraid?" asked Terry, concerned.

"I think so." Said Rock. As he stared at the moon Rock got images in his head. Bad images of himself hurting people. Rock shook his head but they wouldn't leave he held his head as he started to get a headache and he passed out.

Terry caught him as he fell backwards. He sighed. "If images will scare him, than what about his powers?" He picked up Rock in his arms and took him back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel room Terry placed Rock in his bed. He took a small towel and dampened it up with warm water. He folded the towel and placed it on Rock's forehead. He watched Rock's chest move up and down as he came out of his unconscious state as was just asleep. He thought again: How could someone so innocent be the bringer of chaos and disorder? He had never been so concerned about Rock's powers. Terry just watched as Rock slept.

A thought crossed Terry's mind. It didn't occur to him until now because he had been worried about Rock being the Lunaris knight. What had not occurred to him was the fact he was the Solaris knight. How was he supposed to wield the powers of light? How did the ability to keep peace and order work? After all everything came in balance; good and evil, peace and chaos, order and disorder, light and dark, sun and moon. It all was in a balance. You couldn't have one without the other. Something told him it was just as hard for him being the Solaris knight as Rock as the Lunaris knight.

Rock opened his eyes after a couple hours. He looked around only to see Terry had been there the entire time. Rock smiled. It seemed like any moment he was with Terry he felt safe. He couldn't understand why he was always so happy being around Terry he just did. Rock wondered if it was just the father, son-like relationship they had. Or perhaps it was the fact that Terry was the only one who had stuck by him and never left his side, not once. He got up out of bed. "So ho long have you been here?" asked Rock, like he needed to.

Terry looked at him and smiled. His smile explained his answer.

Rock laughed but it quickly turned into a sigh. "Terry, what he we gotten ourselves into? Are being the Solaris and Lunaris knights really something we want to do?"

Terry was sick of trying to answer questions that were close to impossible of answering. He changed the subject. "So how do you feel about this year's tournament?"

Rock saw right through the fact that Terry was purposely trying to avoid the subject of being the Solaris knight and went along with it. "Yeah, it seems like competition is really going to heat up this year." He responded. "But like usual it didn't say on the invitation of who's the sponsor or who our first opponents are, I just hope it's not K'."

Terry looked at Rock with slight bewilderment. "What's so special about K' Dash?"

The younger fighter looked out the window and saw the city that looked all lit up. "He might be tough and it seems like he can push me to my limit."

The older man laughed. "OK…lets hope it's not K' and his team."

Now you know the danger of Rock's Lunaris knight powers. Now the question is…what is Rock's obsession with K' Dash? Who knows? Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


End file.
